


The Wings of a Butterfly

by Oriphiel



Series: The Butterfly Effect of A Single Day [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Sappy, slight angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened that day, years ago is finally explained, and it is up to Phineas to make the biggest choice he has ever had to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings of a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is (IMO) badly written, and I'm not sorry. This is as good as it gets.

~The Kiss~  


“I like you”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Didn’t you hear me? I like you... a lot”  
“...”  
Phineas didn’t know what to say. He had never had anyone confess to him before – not even heard of anybody liking him in a romantic way. And yet here he was. His own brother. Well, step-brother, but still. He couldn’t see Ferb as anything else than, well, Ferb.  
He didn’t dislike Ferb – not at all! They did everything together. Built stuff, planned stuff, drive Candace nuts... That was their things.  
“Uhm... N-not to rush you or anything, but I do assume you have an answer?”  
“huh?”  
“As in; are the feelings mutual?”  
“...”  
Again, Phineas had no way to answer. It was a sneaky trap – his options were either to lie, or to be cruel; a lose/lose situation. Now it was figuring out which was the better outcome of the two.  
“Uhhhh....”  
Phineas tried to stall as much as he possibly could think of, but stalling and hesitation is never a good sign for the other party who asked. And Ferb braced himself.  
“I-I’m sorry Ferb.... But you’re my brother, I... I can’t do that...”  
Even though Ferb had prepared for the worst, he couldn’t bare it. Phineas clearly saw the tears starting to form in his eyes. It was such a surreal sight – Ferb was usually never like this. He was usually calm, collected and indifferent – this didn’t seem like Ferb at all, which confused Phineas a lot. He just didn’t know what to do.  
Should he comfort him, or walk away? Which would be the cruelest?  
‘Luckily’, he didn’t have to make an answer, because Ferb walked away, claiming to have gotten something in his eye.  
It was late at night Ferb had come into his room, wanting to talk with him when he said this, and so Phineas simply went to bed after Ferb had gone – what else was there to do? He really hoped his brother would be okay. Phineas didn’t want him to change. Phineas wanted Ferb to stay the way he was.  


*

  
Phineas opened his eyes immediately as he felt it. Something dripping on his cheek, something around his neck, and something on his chest.  
“.......... die.....” Someone whispered.  
Phineas stared directly into the eyes of someone he knew – it looked like Ferb, but this person was nuts. He was crying, and his hands were wrapped around Phineas’ neck, and to pin Phineas down, Ferb was sitting on top of him.  
It was all a mess, such a mess.  
How did it get to this?  
Phineas opened his eyes in shock and sat up. It had been a dream – even though it had felt so real, so vivid. He couldn’t sleep more that night, and he didn’t try to. He had hurt his brother, but what was he supposed to do? He had been trapped, and it was actually Ferb’s own fault for getting hurt then! If he hadn’t trapped him like that, Phineas would have had a chance to do something that... wasn’t so cruel.  
But to cry like that? He had never expected it. It had surprised him so much he just didn’t feel it was real. Maybe it wasn’t? maybe all of it had been a dream!  
That was his hope anyways. Because the feelings weren’t... couldn’t be mutual. Never. And Phineas knew. Which was why he cried himself to sleep?  


*

  
However it appeared that it wasn’t all just a dream, and Ferb made sure that he knew, because he didn’t talk to Phineas all day – he actually tried to avoid him – which, in reaction to that, made Phineas try to get Ferb’s attention even more. And so the spiral towards the dark began. But what happened before? What happened before that day, when Ferb confessed his feelings?  
Only two people know, and only those two will remember. Only those two people knew what had happened on that day.

The day Ferb confessed was a day Phineas had to make a choice.  
Would he accept the feelings of his step-brother, or would he deny them, creating this spiral of darkness? Phineas had the choice in his hands, and he had to choose. If he chose to deny them, then Ferb would end up killing him and eventually, himself.  
But what if he accepted them?

“I like you”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Didn’t you hear me? I like you... a lot”  
“...”  
“Uhm... N-not to rush you or anything, but I do assume you have an answer?”  
“huh?”  
“As in; are the feelings mutual?”  
“... Yes. Yes they are, Ferb.”  
“So you- you like me too?!”  
“Yes I do Ferb. Yes I do. I like you a lot, and I always have.”  
‘It’s incredible’, they both thought,  
‘How such a small thing as a simple sentence, can change a person completely’.  
And with that thought in mind, they kissed. There was nothing rough or forceful behind the kiss. It was mutual; because they both were in love – no matter the circumstances. And as their kiss lasted, a new future stretched in front of them. A future without darkness, hatred, sorrow. A future where they were Happy.

The voice of the Beast echoed:  
“I hate you. I hate you so much... You’re causing this yourself, not me. It’s not my fault. Stop blaming me for everything, I didn’t… You did… You did this to me – you made me like this. Monster. That’s what you are, a fucking monster. And yet… Yet even if you are a monster…”

But the echo didn’t reach any of the boys’ ears, and never should the voice of the Beast be heard again. The Butterfly Effect of the echo was long since gone, and a new, brighter one echoed instead:

“I love you”.


End file.
